


Поцелуй для Хинаты

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Аоне все в животе переворачивалось, когда он на него смотрел. Никогда с ним такого не было. Большинство знакомых старались его избегать - из-за роста, угрюмости и отсутствия бровей. Аоне казался им пугающим.</p><p>Но Хината был не таким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй для Хинаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses for Hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047665) by [thugboyfriendnagisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa). 



> Переведено на Haikyuu!!SW 2015 за команду Кагеяма Тобио/Хината Шоё на diary.ru на квест "Замена персонажа"

— Эй, Аоне-кун, тебя нравятся булочки со свининой?

Аоне опустил взгляд на Хинату и неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Тут недалеко есть маленький магазинчик, мы с командой туда иногда заходим после тренировки. Там самые лучшие булочки! Давай, идем, я тебе покажу!

Аоне кивнул и пошел за Хинатой в сторону магазина с вкусными булочками.

— Аоне-кун, а когда ты начал играть в волейбол? — Хината излучал радость, поглядывая на Аоне снизу вверх, и улыбался во весь рот.

— В средней школе, — тихо ответил Аоне, и Хината кивнул.

— Ммм, аха, я тоже! — ответил Хината, — Правда в моей школе не было мужской волейбольной команды. Я вроде как ее основал, но желающих присоединиться не нашлось. Но я много тренировался с девчонками!

Аоне немного загрустил. У него никогда не получилось нормально выражать свои чувства, да и в принципе разговаривать. Он завидовал Хинате - тому, как тот с легкостью мог болтать без умолку о чем угодно. О любой ерунде, пришедшей в голову. Единственный раз на памяти Аоне, когда он произнес подряд больше пары слов, случился, когда его вызвали прочитать стихотворение перед классом.

— Но в Карасуно было так классно! — продолжил Хината, и Аоне понадеялся, что Хината не заметил, как он отвлекся. — Я узнал столько всего нового, и у нас с Кагеямой была супер крутая быстрая атака! Аоне-кун, а тебе что больше всего нравится в волейболе? — Аоне остановился, обдумывая вопрос, и засунул руки в карманы толстовки.

— Блок, — в конце концов решил он, и Хината кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Да, есть в блоке что-то такое… ФУУАААА! Понимаешь о чем я?

Если бы у Аоне были брови, одну бы он точно приподнял в замешательстве.

— … и еще мне нравится, — добавил Аоне, чувствуя, как жар заливает щеки, — Быть частью команды.

Они ненадолго замолчали, а потом Хината резко запнулся, и поднял на Аоне широко распахнутые глаза.

— Уаааа! И мне, Аоне-кун, и мне тоже! Быть частью команды - это самое крутое в волейболе! — восторженно произнес Ханата, глядя на Аоне сверкающими глазами, и широко-широко улыбнулся. Аоне моргнул, и уголки его губ приподнялись в едва различимом намеке на улыбку. Хината в ответ заулыбался еще шире. — Аоне-кун, а твоя улыбка совсем не страшная! Когда улыбается Кагеяма, он становится ужасно пугающим.

Аоне сглотнул, почувствовав, как щеки снова опалил жар, а когда Хината схватил его за руку, у него чуть сердце не остановилось.

— Сюда-сюда! Булочки со свининой прямо тут!

Хината настоял на том, чтобы самостоятельно заплатить за них обоих (Ты же мой гость, Аоне-кун! Никаких проблем!), а потом они уселись на скамейку напротив магазина, и Хината с аппетитом впился зубами в свежую булочку. Аоне осторожно откусил кусочек и удивленно моргнул. Он посмотрел на Хинату, который улыбался ему с набитым ртом.

— Вкусно, да? — спросил Хината, проглотив кусок и слизав с губ оставшиеся крошки. Аоне кивнул, откусил еще кусочек, и оставшееся время они провели сидя рядом друг с другом и молча поедая булочки.

— Спасибо за компанию, Аоне-кун! — радостно сказал Хината, раскачиваясь на скамейке. — Было приятно потусоваться с кем-то кроме Кагеямы и Кенмы. О, кстати, а ты уже играл с Некомой? У них такая классная команда!

— Хината-кун, — перебил его Аоне, и Хината воскликнул «дааа?» и посмотрел на Аоне. — Спасибо. За то, что позвал. И за булочки со свининой.

— А, — улыбнулся Хината, повернувшись к Аоне, — Без проблем! В следующий раз ты меня угостишь, если захочешь. — Аоне кивнул, почувствовав, как заалело его лицо, когда он повернулся к Хинате.

Хината был таким маленьким, но его лицо сияло ярче солнца. У Аоне все в животе переворачивалось, когда он на него смотрел. Никогда с ним такого не было. Большинство знакомых старались его избегать - из-за роста, угрюмости и отсутствия бровей. Аоне казался им пугающим.

Но Хината был не таким.

— Все в порядке, Аоне-кун? — тихо спросил Хината, и Аоне напряженно застыл.

А потом он наклонился и медленно, осторожно поцеловал Хинату.

Аоне отстранился, ужасно нервничая. Кончики пальцев покалывало. Лицо Хинаты напротив него стало абсолютно красным. Хината посмотрел на Аоне, открыв рот и широко распахнув глаз, а потом спрятал в ладонях пылающее лицо.

— Ааа.. Аоне-кун…! — прошептал он, — Аоне-кун!

Аоне запаниковал, не зная, как ему теперь себя вести и как успокоить Хинату. Извинения уже готовы были сорваться с его языка, но Хината вдруг придвинулся ближе, обнял двумя руками и спрятал лицо у него на груди.

— Т-ты мне тоже нравишься, Аоне-кун…! — пробормотал он, и Аоне с трудом разобрал слова, потому что Хината все еще вжимался лицом в его толстовку.

Аоне густо покраснел, вздохнул, и с нежностью погладил Хинату по голове.


End file.
